Merd kimondani
by KarenBrighton
Summary: A történet Snarry, tehát Harry - Perselus párosítás. Már két éve vége a háborúnak, amelyben Harry Potter legyőzte a világ legnagyobb és leggonoszabb fekete mágusát. Most a Roxfortban tanít, akárcsak Perselus Piton, aki szintén visszakapta az állását. Hogyan alakult ki köztük barátság, és később még ennél is több? Erről szól ez a kis történet.


Már két éve vége a háborúnak, amelyben Harry Potter legyőzte a világ legnagyobb és leggonoszabb fekete mágusát.

Nagyon sokan meghaltak mindkét oldalon, de a varázsvilág végre fellélegezhetett a sok évig tartó rettegés, szenvedés és fájdalom után.

Harry most a Roxfortban tanít, akárcsak Perselus Piton, aki miután bebizonyosodott, hogy a szent célért tette, amit tett, visszakapta bájitaltanári állását.

Hogy hogyan is lettek ők barátok?

Ez a dolog három nappal a végső csata után kezdődött. Az emberek ünnepeltek, örömmámorban úsztak és éltették Harry-t, a Fiút, aki már nem csak Túlélte, hanem Le is Győzte Tudjukkit.

Senkinek nem tűnt fel, hogy a fiú egyre jobban magába fordul, mind inkább kerüli az emberek társaságát, még a barátaiét is. Megértette az emberek boldogságát, megkönnyebbülését, de nem értette, hogy vajon ők miért nem látják azt az óriási árat is, amit fizettek ezért a győzelemért.

Szörnyen fájt neki, hogy közeli barátokat veszített el ebben az elmebeteg háborúban, és hogy sokan milyen sokat szenvedtek. Kimondhatatlanul hiányzott neki Remus és Tonks, Mordon, nem is beszélve a keresztapjáról.

A másik dolog pedig, ami egyre jobban kezdett eluralkodni rajta, az a mérhetetlen üresség érzése volt.

Az elmúlt hét évet az életében egyetlen dolog töltötte ki, és az a Voldemort elleni küzdelem volt. Este ezzel hajtotta álomra a fejét, és reggel ezzel ébredt. Most, hogy ennek vége, valahogy céltalannak érezte az életét. Nem volt miért küzdeni, nem volt miért reggelente felébredni.

Hogyan tovább? Fogalma sem volt. A nagy tervek, hogy majd aurorok lesznek, most valahogy értelmüket vesztették. Azon a bizonyos délutánon a kastély parkjának egyik eldugott padján ült, remélve, hogy itt senki nem talál rá, és ugyanezekbe a gondolatokba merült, mikor egyszer csak leült mellé Piton.

- Jól érzed magad, Harry? – kérdezte halkan. A fiú felkapta a fejét a hangra, és meg is lepődött, hiszen a férfi mióta csak ismerte, sosem szólította a keresztnevén. És ilyen hangon sem szólt még hozzá soha. Egy pillanatra a tanár szemébe nézett, de aztán csak megrázta a fejét, sóhajtott, és visszabambult maga elé.

- Tudok segíteni valamit? – kérdezte a férfi.

- Ugyan miért segítene nekem bármiben is? – találta meg a hangját most már Harry is. De most nem a harag és az elutasítás keveredett benne, mint oly sok éven át, csupán a lemondás és a magány.

- Talán, mert ugyanazokat az érzéseket látom a szemedben, amiket magam is érzek – mondta komoly-szomorú hangon Piton. – Nem érted őket - intett a fejével a kastély felé -, és tudod, hogy ők sem értenek téged. Ők sosem fognak úgy gondolni erre a háborúra, ahogy te. Hiába próbálod majd elmondani nekik, hogy mit érzel, bólogathatnak és helyeselhetnek, de nem fogják megérteni.

- De maga megérti.

- Igen. Nem állítom, hogy ugyanúgy, mint te… hisz más volt a dolgunk, mást kellett tennünk. De a kettőnk vállán nyugodott az egész. Túl sok volt. Túl nehéz volt. Mindkettőnknek.

- Köszönöm, hogy segített – mondta a fiú.

Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. Sosem hitte volna, hogy egyszer ezt fogja mondani a férfinak, akit úgy gyűlölt mindvégig, hogy szinte elvakította ez a gyűlölet. Annak ellenére is, hogy az számtalanszor mentette meg az életét. A férfi csak bólintott, és ezután már nem szóltak semmit, csak ültek egymás mellett a saját gondolataikba merülve, némi megnyugvást találva a másik közelségében.

Ennek a beszélgetésnek már két éve. Azután sokat beszélgettek, egész délutánokat, estéket, néha éjszakákat. A múltról, a háborúról, és egy idő után már a jövőről is. Észrevétlenül lettek barátok, észrevétlenül fogadták bizalmukba a másikat.

Még azon a nyáron McGalagony felajánlotta Harrynek, hogy tanítsa ő a sötét varázslatok kivédését a Roxfortban. Ő eleinte vonakodott elfogadni az állást, hisz tudta, hogy Perselusnak is mindig ez a poszt volt a szíve vágya. Nem akarta elveszíteni az ez idő tájt bontakozó barátságukat amiatt, hogy elhappolja a férfi elől az állást. De Perselus egy beszélgetésük alkalmával saját maga hozta elő a témát.

- McGalagony említette, hogy felajánlotta neked az svk tanári állást. – mondta látszólag közömbös hangon Harrynek.

- Igen, de…

- De azt is mondta, hogy haboztál neki igent mondani – mondta, mire a fiú bólintott. – Miért?

- Mert tudom, hogy te is mindig szeretted volna azt a tárgyat tanítani. És nem szeretném…

- Harry… nekem sosem ajánlaná fel. Sosem adná nekem. És jól is van ez így. Azt kell tanítanom, amiben a legjobb vagyok, amihez a legjobban értek, ami a véremben van. És az a bájitaltan. – mondta, és hogy egy kicsit oldja a fiú feszültségét, próbálta egy kicsit tréfásra venni a témát. – Egyszer majd ebbe fogok belehalni is. A kedves griffendéles társaid majd felrobbantják az egész termemet, és mind ott maradunk. Mit gondolsz, van ennél szebb halál egy megrögzött bájitaltan tanárnak?

Harry halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy a férfi szavait hallgatta. Egy idő után megtanulta értékelni Perselus keserű-cinikus humorát. De aztán elkomolyodott, és a barátjára nézett.

- Tényleg nem haragudnál rám, ha elfogadnám az állást?

- Nem, Harry. Nem haragudnék. És a gyerekek is csak jól járnának veled. Beszélj McGala-gonnyal. Tiszta frászban van, hogy ha nem fogadod el, honnan kerít szeptemberig egy jó svk tanárt.

És most már a második év közeledett a végéhez, amikor is Harry a Roxfort professzora volt. A gyerekek szerették, örömmel jöttek hozzá órára, neki pedig a tanítás újra értelmet adott az életének. A barátságuk Perselussal az elmúlt két évben csak erősödött. Közben sokat vitáztak, ezt kár lenne tagadni, de mindketten sokat változtak ez idő alatt.

Harry a dacos, mindig lázadó kamaszból komoly, megfontolt férfivé érett, akinek bár mindig csillogott némi szomorúság a szemében, újra látta az élet értelmét.

Perselus pedig, az örökké dühös, gúnyos, robbanásig feszült ember valamelyest lazult, és sokkal barátságosabb lett. Komoly szigorúsága megmaradt ugyan, de már nem ugrott mindenre úgy, mint régen.

Mindketten sejtették, hogy ezt csak egymásnak köszönhetik. A barátságuknak, a másik támogatásának, a beszélgetéseknek, amik sokat segítettek, enyhítették a múlt terheit.

De időnként még így is előfordult, hogy letargikus hangulatban találták a másikat. Így történt ez azon a bizonyos estén is. Harry vacsora után visszament a szobájába, de mivel nem tudott mit kezdeni magával, aludni pedig még nem akart, úgy döntött, hogy átmegy Perselushoz beszélgetni kicsit. Remélte, hogy a férfinak nincs sürgősebb dolga, vagy nincs éppen a laborjában. Bár oda is gyakran el szokta kísérni. Kedvét lelte abban, ha csak figyelte, hogy Perselus hogyan dolgozik. De most szerencséje volt, ahogy bekopogott a férfi ajtaján, az kiszólt neki.

- Gyere be!

Harry belépett. – Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok?

- Szerinted, jön hozzám valaki más is rajtad kívül? – kérdezte némi cinizmussal a férfi. Harry, hallva Perselus hangját, alaposabban szemügyre vette a barátját, és rájött, hogy nincs túl jó hangulatban. Valószínűleg a gondolataiból zökkentette ki a kopogásával. Talán megint a múlton merengett, mint oly sok esetben, mikor meglátogatta. Odasétált hozzá, és leült mellé a kanapéra, a karjára tette a kezét.

- Mi a baj?

- Semmi. Semmi baj nincs.

- Perselus… - a férfi sóhajtott.

– Szóval már megint valami butaságon rágódsz.

- Butaság? És amikor te szoktál magadba zuhanni?

- Tudom, hogy igazad van – ismerte be Harry. – De szeretnék segíteni. Ahogy te is segítesz nekem, mikor magamba vagyok zuhanva. -

Az más. Te még… gyerek vagy.

- Persze. Te meg az erős, felnőtt férfi, igaz? Ne légy ilyen makacs, Perselus. Engedd, hogy segítsek. Vagy, ha nem akarsz engem, keress valaki mást – ez utóbbi mondatot nagyon halkan tette hozzá a fiú.

- Szerinted szóba állna velem valaki rajtad kívül?

- Csacsi vagy, Perselus. Törj már ki ebből a börtönből, amit magad köré építettél. Ahogy engem beengedsz, beengedhetsz mást is. De te még mindig a magányodban élsz. Alig beszélsz má-sokkal rajtam kívül. Keress valakit… aki szeret.

Perselusnak itt lett elege Harry mondandójából. Felállt, és az elvarázsolt ablakhoz sétált, tüntetően kibámult rajta a sötét kertbe, pedig nem igazán látott semmit, csak a saját tükörképét a koromfekete ablakban. De a fiú nem adta fel, utána ment. Megállt a háta mögött, nem akart túlságosan tolakodó lenni. Nem érintette meg a férfit, hisz tudta, hogy barátja általában nehezen viseli a fizikai kontaktust másokkal, de olyan közel ment hozzá, hogy megérezte a férfi ruhájából, bőréből áradó jellegzetes fűszeres gyógynövényillatot.

- Harry te nem tudod, mit beszélsz – szólalt meg a férfi, és a hangja kissé mogorvább volt, mint eddig.

- De igen. Nagyon is jól tudom. Szükséged van valakire.

- Ugyan ki tudna szeretni engem? – kérdezte mérhetetlen öniróniával a férfi.

- Én – suttogta alig halhatóan Harry, de aztán abban a pillanatban meg is bánta, hogy kimondta. Érezte, hogy a másik férfi megfeszül, és biztos volt benne, hogy most villámló szemekkel, vagy utálkozva megfordul, és elküldi a fenébe. Vagy megátkozza. Mindig is ettől félt, ezért nem említette soha neki, hogy amit érez iránta, az lassan már több lesz, mint barátság. Most sem kellett volna. Hiba volt. És ezzel talán még a barátságát is elveszítheti. Pedig az utóbbi időben ez adott neki reményt, hogy érdemes élni. De most úgy tűnt, hogy elszúrta.

Már késő, gondolta a fiú, már nem tehet semmit. A kimondott szót nem lehet már visszaszívni. Reménytelenül elfordul Perselustól, és kifele indult a szobából.

Már majdnem a kilincsre tette a kezét, mikor Perselus összeszedte magát és megfordult.

- Harry, várj! Kérlek… - erre az utolsó szóra a fiú megállt. Mióta ismeri a férfit, nem hallotta kérni. Még az utóbbi időkben sem. Ez meglepte. Megakadt a mozdulatban, de nem fordult meg. Perselus odasétált mögé.

- Harry - kezdte halkan, szinte suttogva -, én nem hiszem… hogy tudnék… valakit… szeretni. Úgy igazán, szívből… ahogy szeretnéd. Ha képes lennék rá, tudom, te lennél az a valaki. De az én szívem már régóta nem képes szeretni. Talán sosem volt az.

Harry végre megfordult, és a férfi szemébe nézett.

– Tudom, hogy ez nem igaz. Csak félsz. Félsz szeretni. Félsz a fájdalomtól. Pedig én sosem bántanálak.

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Harry.

- Tudom – bólintott a fiú. – Meg kell küzdened önmagaddal – mondta, majd gyengéden megsimogatta Perselus arcát. A férfi lehunyta a szemét. Fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok, de Harry megelőzte. Lassan hajolt közelebb a férfihoz, s mikor ajka leheletfinoman az ajkához ért, félt attól, hogy az elhúzódik, vagy ellöki magától, de nem ez történt. Perselus, ugyanolyan félénken és bizonytalanul, ahogy ő kezdeményezett, viszonozta a csókját. Az egész alig volt több egy lepkeszárny érintésénél, és csupán néhány pillanatig tartott. De Harry tudta, hogy ebben a pillanatban nem kérhet többet a férfitól. Mikor Harry egy kissé eltávolodott Perselustól, és a férfira nézett, látta, hogy az még mindig lehunyt szemmel áll előtte. Mikor lassan kinyitotta a szemét, Harry szinte elveszni érezte magát abban az éjfekete szempárban.

- Várni fogok rád – mondta a fiú, és elfordult Perselustól, majd kiment a szobából.

A férfi leroskadt a kanapéra, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Hogy érthetné meg ezzel a fiúval, hogy esztelenség lenne, ha őrá pazarolná az életét? Hiszen még olyan fiatal, tényleg szinte gyerek. És különben is… egy kedves lányt kellene keresnie magának, nem pedig egy ilyen magának való morgós vénembert, mint ő.

Másnap Perselus nem jelent meg az étkezéseken. Bár az óráit megtartotta, semmi kedve nem volt emberekkel találkozni. Harry, mikor látta, hogy a férfi ebédelni sem jött, kezdett egészen magába roskadni. Ezt mások is észrevették rajta.

- Valami baj van, Harry? – kérdezte McGalagony.

- Nem, semmi, igazgatónő.

- Nagyon elgondolkodónak tűnik.

- Csak valami foglalkoztat. Semmi komoly. -

Rendben. De ha valamiben segíthetek, szóljon.

- Úgy lesz, igazgatónő, köszönöm – mondta a fiú, és ezzel felállt az asztaltól, és kiment a nagyteremből.

Úgy döntött, megkeresi Perselust. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy az ő hülyesége miatt a férfi még jobban magába zárkózzon. Lement a pincébe, mert sejtette, hogy a férfi a szobájában fogyasztotta el az ebédjét, ha egyáltalán evett valamit. Bekopogott, és Perselus ajtót nyitott neki.

- Gyere be! – mondta a fiúnak. Harry lecövekelt az ajtóban, és fürkészőn nézett Perselusra. Az megérezte a hátán a fiú pillantását, és megfordult.

– Semmi baj. Csak gondolkodnom kellett. Gyere, ülj le!

Harry szót fogadott, és letelepedett Perselus mellé a kanapéra. Végül Harry törte meg a csendet.

- Figyelj, Perselus… ha ennyire felkavar, amit mondtam… felejtsd el… én nem akartam semmi bonyodalmat okozni. Butaság volt, hogy egyáltalán megemlítettem. És nem szeretném elveszíteni a barátságod.

- A barátságom örökké a tiéd marad – mondta komolyan a férfi. – De mondd Harry… valóban szeretnél ennél többet?

- Nagyon sokat gondolkodtam ezen, hidd el, és… -

Kérlek, Harry, gondoldd át még egyszer. Azt, hogy mit érzel. Nem szeretném… ha hibát követnénk el. Ha csupán a magányunk, a reménytelenségünk sodorna egymás mellé minket. Az hosszú távon egyikünknek sem lenne jó.

- Így érzed? – kérdezte csüggedten a fiú.

- Pillanatnyilag nem tudom, mit érzek, Harry. Azt hiszem, nekem több időre lesz szükségem, hogy tisztázzam az érzéseimet, mint neked.

- Mondtam, hogy várni fogok rád. Ameddig csak kell.

A férfi sóhajtott. – Harry, figyelj rám…

- Ne! – szakította félbe a fiú. – Kérlek, ne próbálj lebeszélni…

- Pedig meg kellene hallgatnod az érveimet.

- Nem akarom.

- Tudom. De te mindig elég bátor voltál, hogy ne dugd homokba a fejed. Hogy szembenézz a valósággal, bármi is vár rád. Elvégre ezért vagy griffendéles.

- Ez nem bátorságról szól – mondta durcásan a fiú.

- Nem, valóban nem. Szóval nem akarsz meghallgatni.

- Annyira tudom, hogy mit akarsz mondani…

- És szerinted mit akarok mondani? – kérdezett vissza a férfi.

- Hogy keressek egy kedves, hozzám illő lányt magamnak, és hogy mekkora butaságot csinálnék azzal, ha veled lennék. Gondolom, felvetnéd azt, hogy mennyivel idősebb vagy nálam… meg a múltadat… meg, hogy eleve mint gondolnának rólunk, ha megtudnák, hogy együtt vagyunk. Kihagytam valamit?

- Nem, azt hiszem nem – mondta a férfi, de még mindig komolyan fürkészte a fiút. – És mit mondasz rájuk?

- Ami a lányokat illeti, egy sem normális.

- Harry!

- Ez az igazság. Ők nem engem látnak, csak valami agyon misztifikált mitológiai hőst. Úgy néznek rám, mint valami félistenre. A falnak tudok menni ettől. Fogalmuk sincs, ki vagyok, és ami még rosszabb, nem is érdekli őket.

- És Ginny?

- Ginny is beállt ebbe a sorba. Azt élvezné, ha irigykedve mutogatnának rá a barátnői, hogy a nagy Harry Potterrel jár. Ő sem önmagamért szeret. Talán soha nem is szeretett önmagamért.

- Jó, menjünk tovább.

- Arra, hogy mennyivel idősebb vagy nálam?

- Akár arra – mondta a férfi kelletlenül. Nem szeretett rosszat keresni magában, volt anélkül is épp elég, hogy kereste volna. De azt akarta, hogy Harry tisztán lásson. Mindenben.

- Perselus, ez engem kegyetlenül nem érdekel. Ahogy az összes többi érved sem. Sem a korod, sem a múltad, sem az összes többi aggályod.

- Nagyon elszánt vagy. De vajon meddig tudnál szembeszállni az emberekkel… értem?

- Perselus, az emberek már nincsenek ellened… miért nem hiszed el végre?

- Akkor sem fogadnák el, hogy velem vagy.

- És mióta érdekel téged az emberek véleménye? – kérdezte bosszúsan Harry.

- Most nem rólam van szó, hanem rólad – mondta megnyugtatón a férfi.

- Szerintem felesleges ezen vitáznunk, amíg nem tudjuk, hogy egyáltalán van-e értelme – mondta viszonylag lecsillapodva a fiú. – Ha azt mondanád, hogy csak egy ici-picit is tudnál szeretni, én bármit bevállalnék érted. Mindent megtennék, hogy boldoggá tegyelek.

Perselus utálta, hogy megint rá terelődött a szó. Maga elé meredt, és elmerült a gondolataiban. Az elmúlt huszonnégy órában csak azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon ő maga mit érez Harry iránt. Tudta, hogy a fiú barátsága, a közelsége, a jelenléte az életében mindennél fontosabb neki, de megengedheti-e magának… és ami még nehezebb kérdés, hogy megengedheti-e Harrynek, hogy belebonyolódjanak ebbe a kapcsolatba. Megfoszthatja-e Harryt egy normális élet lehetőségétől?

- Már megint gyötröd magad, Perselus – simogatta meg Harry óvatosan a férfi karját.

- Csak elgondolkodtam, ne haragudj!

- Nem haragszom. Ha akarod, hagylak gondolkodni – mondta, és a férfi bólintott.

– Rendben. Ugye vacsorázni már jössz?

- Igen. Vacsoránál találkozunk.

Harry próbált bíztatóan rámosolyogni a férfira, majd felállt mellőle, és kijött a szobából. Tudta, látta, hogy a férfi is érez iránta valamit, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez elég-e ahhoz, hogy legyőzze a félelmeit, hogy áttörje a börtönének falait. De reménykedett benne, hogy elég lesz.

Mikor vacsoránál Perselus valóban megjelent, Harry egy kissé megnyugodott, de a lelkét még mindig mardosták a kétségek. Aztán napok teltek el, majd egy hét, hogy nem történt köztük semmi.

Harry úgy döntött, hogy nem nyaggatja a férfit, valóban ad neki annyi időt, amennyire csak szüksége van. Ismerte annyira Perselust, hogy ha sürgetné, akkor inkább csak az ellenkező hatást érné el. Továbbra is összejártak beszélgetni, de egyikük sem hozta elő a témát.

Aztán egy késő este, mikor Harry már lefekvéshez készülődött, bekopogott hozzá Perselus. Mikor a fiú ajtót nyitott neki, Perselus látta, hogy az már pizsamában van, és készül lefeküdni.

- Nagyon későn jöttem? – kérdezte Perselus.

- Te sosem jössz túl későn – mondta Harry, de azért kérdőn nézett a férfira, hogy vajon mi nem hagyta annyira nyugodni, hogy ilyen késő éjjel átjöjjön hozzá.

– Gyere be! Történt valami?

Perselusnak esze ágában sem volt elmesélni, hogy mi történt. Az álmát, amiben visszarepült a háborúba, és a fiú a karjai között halt meg, ő pedig üvöltött a fájdalomtól, és az önvádtól, amiért sosem mondta el a kis túlélőnek, hogy mennyire fontos neki. Inkább egy halvány mosollyal csak ennyit mondott:

- Csupán hiányoztál. Ennyi történt. Látni akartalak. De ha esetleg zavarlak, el is mehetek…

- Ne! – vágott közbe azonnal a fiú. Perselus arcán megjelent egy halvány mosoly, de aztán elkomolyodott.

– Gyere ide!

Harry lassan odasétált hozzá. Egy lépésnyire a férfitól majdnem megállt, de aztán úgy döntött, hogy megteszi azt az utolsó lépést is. Úgy tűnt, Perselus nem bánja. Lassan felemelte a kezét, és megsimogatta a fiú arcát. Egy hosszú percig csak nézett a smaragdzöld szemekbe. Most nem volt célja, hogy a gondolataiba lásson, de mégis meghallotta, hogy a fiú a csókjára vágyik.

Türelem, kedves, sugározta az éjsötét szempár. Ahogy a tenyerét Harry arcán nyugtatta, hüvelykujjával végigsimított a fiú ajkán, és közben félrebillent fejjel figyelte, ahogy eddig nem látott szikrák gyúlnak a fiú gyönyörű zöld szemében.

Harry nagyot nyelt, majd ajkai remegve szétnyíltak. Ennek a csábításnak már Perselus sem tudott ellenállni. Lassan magához húzta a fiút, és ajkuk egy végtelenül gyengéd csókban forrt össze. Először csak az ajkuk ért össze, ahogy óvatosan ízlelgették egymást, majd Perselus először a fiú ajkát nyalta végig a nyelvével, majd óvatosan beljebb kíváncsiskodott.

Harry teljes mértékben átadta magát ennek a csóknak, és engedte, hogy a férfi irányítsa. Perselus fokozatosan elmélyítette a csókot, a fiú szájának minden zugát fel akarta fedezni, és közben a hajába túrt, ahogy egyre jobban belefeledkeztek a szenvedélybe. Hosszú percekig képtelenek voltak elválni egymástól, és akkor is csak azért, hogy levegőhöz jussanak.

Mikor szétváltak, Harry nem merte kinyitni a szemét. Félt, hogy felébred, és kiderül, hogy az egész csak álom volt. Perselus levette a fiú szemüvegét, és adott kép puszit Harry még mindig lehunyt szemhéjára. Erre lassan már a fiú is kinyitotta a szemét, és Perselus szemébe nézett. Szinte alig hitte el, hogy azokban a sötét szemekben a vágy szikrái villódznak.

- Gyere velem! – súgta neki Perselus, megfogta a kezét, és a hálószoba fele húzta. Harry egy pillanatig sem tétovázott, engedelmesen ment a férfi után. Mikor odaértek az ágy mellé, Perselus gyengéden megcsókolta a fiút, majd lefektette. Leült mellé az ágy szélére, és kezével a fiú másik oldalán az ágyra támaszkodott.

- Harry, biztos vagy benne, hogy akarod? – kérdezte kedvesen a fiút.

- Még semmiben sem voltam ilyen biztos – mondta Harry, és Perselus valóban ezt látta a szemében.

- És tényleg nem érdekelnek az aggályaim?

- Nem – válaszolt magabiztosan a fiú.

- Egyik sem?

- Egyik sem – mondta Harry, de látta Perselus szemében, hogy az nem nyugodott meg teljesen. – Ne aggódj, kedves! – mondta neki gyengéden megsimogatva az arcát. – Tudom, hogy vi-gyázni fogsz rám… hogy gyengéd leszel… és én bízom benned – súgta, és ezzel magához húzta a férfit, aki ezúttal is végtelen gyengédséggel csókolta meg.

Aztán ahogy először is, a csók egyre szenvedélyesebbé vált, fellobbantva mindkettejükben a mindent elsöprő vágyat. Aztán még a csók közben a férfi keze felfedezőútra indult Harry testén. Most még ruhán keresztül simogatta a fiú mellkasát, a csípőjét, közbe-közbe letévedt a fenekére is, amitől a fiúnak egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete.

Perselus egy elfojtott elégedett mosollyal konstatálta ezt a reakciót. Elszakította magát a fiú szájától, de csak azért, hogy végigcsókolhassa a nyakát, a kulcscsontjától egészen a füle mögötti érzékeny területig. Érezte, ahogy a fiú teste megfeszül az izgalomtól, pedig szinte még hozzá sem ért. Egyik kezét Harry pizsamafelsője alá csúsztatta, és simogatta, ahol érte. Nem akart egyetlen centimétert sem kihagyni a fiú bőréből. A fiú szinte beleborzongott, ahogy megérezte Perselus forró tenyerét a csupasz bőrén.

Aztán, amikor Perselus rátalált az egyik mellbimbójára, és finoman körözni kezdett körülötte, Harry felnyögött a gyönyörtől. Úgy tűnt a számára, a férfi pontosan tudja, hol találja az érzékeny pontjait.

Következő lépésként a férfi megszabadította Harryt a felsőjétől, és így már akadálytalanul tudta kényeztetni ifjú szeretőjét. Kezével újra rátalált az előbb felfedezett mell-bimbóra, szájával pedig a fiú nyakától indulva eljutott egészen a másikig. Harry ekkor már alig bírt levegőt venni. Perselus nem akarta mindjárt az elején túlfeszíteni a húrt, így szájával másfelé kalandozott. Végigcsókolta a fiú egész mellkasát, a hasát. Amikor a köldökéhez ért, a Harry csiklandósan felnevetett. Perselus felnézett rá, és rámosolygott, majd apró csókokkal egyre feljebb haladva, végül megint megcsókolta.

Közben lassan kioldottaa a fiú pizsamanadrágjának madzagját. Aztán elszakította magát a szájától, hogy meg tudja szabadítani az időközben feleslegessé vált ruhadarabtól.

De most már Harry is úgy gondolta, hogy ideje lenne megszabadítani Perselust némi ruhától. Ahogy a férfi visszahajolt hozzá, bizonytalan, remegő kézzel megpróbálta kigombolni az ingét. Perselus elmosolyodott, látva, hogy a fiúnak hogy remeg a keze. Az egyiket megfogta, a szájához húzta, és a tenyerébe csókolt. Mindeközben egy nonverbális varázslattal letudta a gombokat. Még hogy én vagyok türelmetlen, gondolta magában Harry és elmosolyodott. De aztán visszatértek a gondolatai a férfihoz, és lefejtette róla az inget, ami lekerült a padlóra az ő nadrágja mellé. Aztán Perselus egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megszabadult a nadrágjától is, és már mindkettejükön csak az alsójuk volt, mikor odafeküdt mellé az ágyba.

Amikor a férfi teljes testével hozzásimult, Harry úgy érezte, hogy megőrül a vágytól. Magához húzta Perselust, aki újra őrült szenvedéllyel csókolta, és a keze ezúttal a fiú hátán barangolt.

Végigsimogatta a gerincét, amitől Harry háta ívben megfeszült, és az ölelése még szorosabb lett a férfi körül. Válaszul Perselus keze lassan lecsusszant a fenékére, és még közelebb húzta magához.

Ahogy Harry érezte, hogy merev férfiassága Perseluséhoz ér, még jobban megmerevedett. Perselus a csípőjénél fogva a hátára fordította a fiút, a keze a combja hátulján lefele siklott, majd belül őrjítően lassan elindult felfele. Harry szinte levegőt sem mert venni, úgy várta a pillanatot, hogy Perselus égető keze elérje a domborulatát. És amikor Perselus végre elérte, Harry teste megfeszült az annyira vágyott érintéstől. És amikor Perselus elkezdte az alsóján keresztül simogatni, azt hitte, megőrül a gyönyörtől. Ahogy Perselus érezte, hogy a fiú lassan a robbanás határára kerül, lassan elhúzta a kezét, újra másfele kalandozott. Nem akarta, hogy Harry ilyen hamar elmenjen.

Amikor érezte, hogy Harry egy ici-picit csillapodott, lassan lefejtette róla az utolsó ruhadarabot is, aztán először finoman simogatta meg a fiú merev büszkeségét, majd ujjait köré kulcsolva finoman izgatni kezdte.

A fiú két keze a takaróba markolt, érezte, hogy már nem fogja sokáig bírni. És valóban, alig fél perc után, az egész teste ívben megfeszült, ahogy a gyönyör elérte a csúcsát és elélvezett.

Ahogy egy kicsit elernyed, Perselus elvette a kezét, és gyengéden megcsókolta a fiút. Látta rajta, hogy ez a néhány pillanat minden erejét kiszívta, és képtelen megmozdulni. Magához ölelte, és gyengéden simogatta, várta, hogy egy kis erőt gyűjthessen.

Amikor Harry ziháló légzése valamelyest csillapodott, kinyitotta a szemét, és a férfira nézett. Aztán magához húzta, és megcsókolta. Tudta, hogy most rajta a sor. Viszonozni akarta a férfinak a gyönyört, amit tőle kapott. Keze bizonytalanul indult el, hogy megismerkedjen szerelme testével. Aztán Perselus reakcióját érezve, egyre jobban felbátorodott. Látva, hogy Perselusnak jólesik minden érintése, minden csókja, a férfi testének egyetlen apró porcikáját sem hagyta érintetlenül, és végül ő is lefejtette Perselusról az eddig még mindig rajta lévő fehérneműt. Lassan, óvatosan érintette meg Perselus elé táruló férfiasságát. Az lehunyta a szemét, most rajta volt a sor, hogy felnyögjön a kéjtől.

Harry próbálta felidézni, hogy Perselus hogy szerzett akkora örömet neki, és próbálta leutánozni. A férfi egyre sűrűbb nyögéseiből arra következtetett, hogy nem is rosszul. Látva a férfi élvezetét, Harryben is újra ébredezni kezdett a vágy, ernyed férfiassága újra kezdett megkeményedni.

Amikor Perselus érezte, hogy már nem sok lenne neki hátra, elhúzta a fiú kezét. Hanyatt fektette Harryt, egy pillanatra mélyen a szemébe nézett, majd a szájával kezdte kényeztetni a fiú újra kemény férfiasságát. Először apró csókokkal halmozta el a csúcsától a tövéig, majd kéjesen végignyalta, és végül a szájába vette. Kezdetnek finoman, csak a végét, de Harry kis híján már ettől is elszállt, aztán ahogy a férfi mélyebben beszívta a szájába Harry kőkemény férfiasságát, Harry érezte, hogy közel a vég. Mindeközben Perselus a másik kezével saját magát kényeztette, így sikerült neki elérnie, hogy közel ugyanabban az időben érjenek el a gyönyör csúcsára, majd a kielégüléstől elernyedve borult a fiúra.

Szívük egy gyorsvonat sebességével dübörgött, de a testüket már a jóllakottság érzése járta át. Végül Perselus Harry mellé feküdt, és felkönyökölt. A lábával még mindig magához ölelte a fiút, mintha attól félne, hogy ez meg akar szökni. Harry lehunyt szemmel, teljesen elernyedve feküdt mellette, az arca ragyogott a boldogságtól. Perselus gyengéden megsimogatta, mire kinyitotta a szemét, és rámosolygott. A férfi viszonozta a mosolyát, majd egy leheletfinom csókot adva a fiú szájára, elfeküdt mellette, és magához ölelte. Hosszú ideig feküdtek szótlanul, élvezve egymás közelségét. Végül Harry törte meg a csendet.

- Kérdezhetek valamit? Perselus újra felkönyökölt.

– Kérdezz.

- Elárulod nekem, hogy miért gondoltad meg magad?

- Tudod, Harry… - kezdte a férfi elgondolkodva. – Én már annyi mindent elvesztettem életemben… téged nem veszíthettelek el. Azt akartam, hogy az enyém legyél… egészen… csak az enyém. – lesütötte a szemét. – Nagyon önző vagyok?

Harry gyengéden kényszerítette a férfit, hogy a szemébe nézzen. – Nem vagy önző. Csak szerelmes. Legyen elég bátorságod kimondani.

Perselus hosszú pillanatokig nézett rá. Nem volt ez könnyű neki. Talán soha életében nem mondta senkinek. És most olyan sebezhetőnek érezte magát. Ez egy kicsit ijesztő volt a számára. Harrynek igaza volt, minden bátorságát össze kellett szednie ehhez az egyetlen szóhoz. De végül sikerült neki.

- Szeretlek, Harry!

- Én is szeretlek, kedves – viszonozta a fiú Perselus vallomását. – Soha többé nem foglak elengedni, ugye tudod?

- Nem is akarok elmenni. Te vagy az egyetlen menedékem, ugye tudod?

- Ahogy te az enyém. – mondta Harry, és odabújt Perselushoz, aki szorosan magához ölelte.

Egymás karjaiban végre mindketten megtalálták azt a boldogságot, amit oly sok éven keresztül hiába kerestek. Harry Perselus vállára hajtotta a fejét, és életükben talán először, mindketten boldog mosollyal az arcukon aludtak el.


End file.
